Job Swap
by thedolphin56
Summary: Numbuh 3 decided that she should switch places with Mr. Krabs. She later found herself not on task at arrival. Later, SpongeBob and Squidward were assigned to switch jobs. Mr. Krabs later broke in and was shot down by a rainbow monkey.
On a typical day in Kids Next Door Sector V Treehouse, Numbuh 3 is walking happily. "I'm gonna switch places with someone!" She yelled as she found a machine that lets one switch places with someone. "Wow!" She glimpsed. She was ready to try it out. She sat on the chair and started playing with the controls on who she wants to switch places with.

The first shape on the screen was Albert E. Gator, the mascot of the University of Florida. Numbuh 3 shouted "Let's see…no!" The second shape was a women's soccer player, she shouted "No!" The third shape was a polar bear, she screamed "No!" The fourth shape was Mr. Eugene Howard Krabs from SpongeBob Squarepants. Numbuh 3 screamed "YES!" and accepted to switch.

Numbuh 3 was out in space screaming. She stopped and took an energy sip. Later, she woke up and found herself at the Krusty Krab wearing Mr. Krabs' uniform. "Where am I?" she thought. A worker took the nameplate and read "Numbuh 3?" it was Squidward Tentacles. "Yep!" she replied to Squidward. "Uh, you switched places?" Squidward asked. "Yes!" Numbuh 3 responded.

SpongeBob walked out of the kitchen with a tray, "Here you go! Two Krabby Patties!" and the customer were like "Thanks!" Numbuh 3 walked out of the office. "I am going to need you in my office!" Numbuh 3 yelled at SpongeBob wanting him. SpongeBob later walked into the Krusty Krab office with Numbuh 3 for a job switch.

In the Krusty Krab office, SpongeBob had a seat. "OK, what am I here for?" SpongeBob asked. "Well, I am having you be the cash register from this point forward" Numbuh 3 told SpongeBob. "Woo Hoo! A job switch!" SpongeBob screamed while getting out of the seat preparing to walk out of the office. Upon leaving, he got excited.

SpongeBob got into the register station with Squidward, who is reading a disco magazine. "SpongeBob?" he glimped. "Yes, Squidward?" SpongeBob asked back. "Have I told you to stay back from my sight?" Squidward had SpongeBob think. "I just got assigned to switch jobs with you!" SpongeBob told Squidward that he is now at the register station showing his badge. "I am going to need something less sponge, if you know what I mean" Squidward shouted.

Squidward is now the fry cook standing in front of the grill with some Krabby Patties cooking. "I hope you want something human!" Numbuh 3 told Squidward while she's looking into the kitchen. SpongeBob told Squidward hi. Squidward is just staring at the grill letting the Patties burn thinking he can get away from SpongeBob.

Numbuh 3 is walking out of the office inspecting the Krusty Krab. "I need an order!" SpongeBob told Squidward. Numbuh 3 saw a customer receiving a Krabby Patty with bones. She screamed, "I can't believe I…oh my goodness!" being grossed out. She later yelled "Squidward!" and Squidward came saying "What?" Numbuh 3 asked Squidward why he grossed her out, and the response was that it is SpongeBob's job to be the fry cook.

"Uh-oh!" SpongeBob yelled. A section of the roof broke; Mr. Krabs came in flying through the Krusty Krab on a rope wearing Numbuh 3's clothing saying this, "This is fun than a barrel of toy monkeys!" Numbuh 3 later screamed very loudly. Mr. Krabs began to laugh. The customers began to panic over Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob thought about ringing the fire alarm. The register station where SpongeBob is at later turned upside down instead turning into cannon where he is dressed like a drill sergeant.

SpongeBob screamed, "No money! No family! No home!" as he began spit singing rainbow monkeys out of the cannon. Mr. Krabs later ran to dodge those monkeys laughing. As soon as a pink singing rainbow monkey landed in Mr. Krabs' arms, he shouted, "Argh! You got me!" Mr. Krabs later left the Krusty Krab and Numbuh 3 was debating if she should go back to the Kids Next Door Sector V Treehouse.


End file.
